My Love
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Damien chose Pip to marry him and give birth to his children. But Pip is killed in a car accident and can't return to his body, so he miscarries. Or so he thinks. Meanwhile, Estella wants to get revenge on Pip for leaving her and going to America. More trouble unravels as Damien's mother is jealous of Pip. Dip mpreg. May contain smut. Style,Bunny,Clybe,and Candy may come in later.


My Love

* * *

Damien chose Pip to marry him and give birth to his children. But Pip is killed in a car accident and can't return to his body, so he miscarries. Or so he thinks. Meanwhile, Estella wants to get revenge on Pip for leaving her and going to America. More trouble unravels as Damien's mother is jealous of Pip. Dip mpreg. May contain smut. Style,Bunny,Clybe,and Candy may come in later.

* * *

1: Accident

It was December, almost Christmas. South Park was even colder. Snow fell from the bright blue sky. It was laying beautifully, all over the place. This particular morning Pip had to run some errands such as pick up groceries and pick up Damien's lunch. He was bundled up, his pregnant stomach sticking out. He smiled down at it. He had finally figured out what his purpose was; To have kids. It was a relief to carry children. People never bothered him or abused him anymore. He could no longer see his feet, and he couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

He stepped out of his house, making sure to watch his step. The last thing he wanted was to slip and fall. He pressed a button on his car keys. His red cavalier beeped, and the doors unlocked. He got into the drivers seat and hummed. He could barely fit, but it didn't bother him. He buckled his seat belt and placed the key into it's slot. He turned it, and it started. He shuddered from the cold air and started the heat. He pulled out onto the road, still humming to himself. He did get nervous when he drove without Damien.

He looked over his grocery list resting on his lap for a moment as he turned to a different lane. He shrieked in shock as another car hit his and sent him flying off of the road. Pip's eyes widened in horror. The windshield busted, and the car just rolled over on the roof. Pip was battered, bruised, and bloody all over. He laid there for a moment, and began to cry. His water broke right then and there. He was to scared to even realize it. He stared down at the roof of the car and coughed up a lot of blood. He felt his life slip away slowly.

He didn't feel very much pain. The only pain he felt was in his heart. His children were dead and it was his fault for not paying attention. He began to have flashbacks of everyone picking on him and being mean to him. He was bullied and abused, almost to the point of wanting to kill himself. He closed his eyes, and everything went black. His very last thoughts were about Damien.

* * *

When Pip awoke, he felt warm. His pale blue eyes opened slowly, and he looked around. "Damien!" He threw his arms around him. Damien's eyes widened and he hugged him back. "Pip.." he ran his hot hands through Pip's soft blonde hair. Pip buried his face into Damien's shoulder. "Their gone! My babies are gone!" Pip cried into Damien's shoulder, soaking his shirt. "Don't cry. It'll be alright." Damien kissed Pip's neck, and took his hand. "Look at yourself." He pointed to the standing mirror across from the bed.

Pip's eyes widened as he touched his face. "I look so beautiful... oh my golly goodness I'm a ghost! Oh my! Look Damien! I turned into a ghost!" Pip's jaw dropped. He batted his long, thick, black eyelashes, wondering if it was all a bad dream. He ran his hands through his bright blonde hair. Damien couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "I think your beautiful and amazing either way. You're my angel." Damien pressed his forehead against Pip's and they looked into each others eyes.

Pip felt a strong pain overwhelm him. His entire body shook and he leaned on Damien weakly. "It's time..." He laid Pip on his back gently. Pip breathed steadily and tried to ignore the pain. Damien marched out of the room. "D-Damien! C-Come back!" Pip cried. Damien walked through the hallways of the castle. He bumped into the doctor. "It's time." He stated, and led him to the bedroom. The doctor looked at Pip and felt his lower stomach. "It went by quickly. Damien, you should leave the room and consult the nurses for help. This can get very bloody and messy." The doctor slipped on some gloves and Pip blushed. "I'm not ready!" he whimpered.

Damien left the room as he was instructed, and got some help from two nurses. He sat outside and waited and waited. He leaned against the wall, taking out a cigarette and smoking it. He shrugged. It wasn't like it could go through the door. He could hear Pip screaming, and he knew things were out of control. He let them handle it. It had been an hour now since he went into labor. He hummed to himself and tossed the cigarette over the stair railings. He stood up slowly, groaning. He knocked on the door, and a nurse opened the door. "How's he doing?" Damien asked as he peeked over her shoulder.

"He's in a lot of pain, and he's struggling a lot... but the baby is making progress. Pip's been begging to see you, but like we said, things are getting bad.." The nurse frowned and pushed her blonde hair off of her shoulders. Suddenly, Damien heard a baby cry. His eyes widened and he pushed the nurse out of his way. The doctor grinned with sharp teeth and unwrapped the cord from around the baby boy's neck. Pip panted and took the time to relax, though he knew the next baby was coming.

Damien grabbed a knife from the table, and sliced the afterbirth off. He shrugged as he took a blanket and wrapped his son up. Black hair, red eyes. Just like him. He smiled and held him in his arms. He handed the baby to a nurse and sat on the bed next to Pip. He grimaced and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. Pip groaned and sat up. "Everyone get the fuck away from me!" He hissed, and Damien backed away. One of the nurses wiped some of Pip's tears away with a tissue as he panted. The other nurse took care of the baby boy.

Damien sat there for three hours as Pip struggled. "There is something wrong here. Pip, keep breathing." The doctor felt Pip's lower back. "Pip I want you to push as hard as you can." he instructed. Pip groaned and tossed his head back. "Fuck you!" he cried.

* * *

Two hours passed, and it was over. Pip managed to deliver two beautiful twin boys. The nurse had the boys all cleaned up, and Pip held them. Pip could have sworn he saw Damien shed a tear or two when he got to hold the second baby. They both looked exactly the same. Perfect twin boys. Damien held one of the little boys in his arm. "I shall call you Lucius, and you shall rule the world." Damien smiled down at his son, who looked up at his father and cooed. "Blake... he looks like a Blake..." Pip looked down at the baby in his arms. Damien laughed happily and kissed Pip lovingly. "I can't believe they made it."

Damien's father, Satan, entered the room to meet his grandsons. Damien's mother arrived as well. Her name was Maria. She had a divorce with Satan, but they still got along for Damien's sake. Satan took both of the babies into his hands without struggle. They were very tiny. "Their adorable." Maria mumbled in a fake manner, and rolled her eyes at Pip. Satan looked happy enough to start crying. "Their perfect. Perfect to kill and take over the earth with us Damien." Satan looked at his black haired son, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please take a second to leave a review, even if its just one word. Make sure to follow and favorite to! Bye, and have a nice rest of November xD Love ya.


End file.
